Hantei Daisetsu
Hantei Daisetsu é o príncipe Imperial, filho de Hantei XXXVIII e Hantei Hochiahime. The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer Um de seus irmãos é o Príncipe da Coroa, Hantei Sotorii. Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander Seppun Sanosuke foi apontado como seu yôjimbô. Heart of the Garden, by Edward Bolme Aparência e Comportamento Daisetsu se veste forma algo casual, e seus cabelos soltos cascateiam pelos seus ombros e pelas costas suntuosamente. Seu cabelo teria que ser cortado curto após o gempuku, para manter as tradições da família imperial em relação ao estilo do cabelo dos homens. Samurais proeminentes como o Campeão de Esmeralda Doji Satsume veem Daisetsu como fraco demais para ser o próximo Imperador. In the Palace of the Emerald Champion Conflito Leão - Garça Em 1123 o Clã Leão e o Clã Garça estavam em um conflito quanto ao controle das Planícies de Osari. O Príncipe da Coroa era a favor de ignorar oficialmente a questão, permitindo que os dois clãs resolvessem a coisa no campo de batalha. Daisetsu não era tão a favor da ideia. Meishōdō Iuchi Shahai foi enviada para a Cidade Proibida para ensinar os segredos da magia do meishôdô para a Guarda Oculta. Cheia de pesar por ser forçada a quebrar seus juramentos, Shahai decidiu se matar, mas o aparecimento providencial de Daisetsu convenceu ela a persistir. O casal começou a se encontrar com frequência. Imperial Gifts, by Robert Denton III Shahai e Daisetsu começaram a trocar cartas românticas. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 101 Abdicação Imperial Hantei Sotorii é arrogante e voluntarioso, podendo até mesmo ser cruel, além disso, há uma escuridão dentro dele, uma sombra sobre sua alma. O Imperador acredito que Sotorii não estava pronto para o trono, e que ele nunca estaria. Após ponderar a questão com o Campeão de Esmeralda Akodo Toturi, o Imperador promulgou um Édito Imperial nomeando seu filho mais novo, Daisetsu, como herdeiro, ao invés de seu irmão. Já velho e enfermiço, o Imperador também decidiu abdicar e se aposentar logo, passando o trono para seu filho mias novo. Como ainda não atingira a maioridade, ele ascenderia a Imperador, sob a tutela de um regente, o Campeão do Clã Escorpião Bayushi Shoju. Tiger Stalks His Prey, by D. G. Laderoute A decisão do seu pai foi baseada no duelo entre Daisetsu e seu irmão mais velho. Daisetsu foi representado por seu amigo, Bayushi Dairu, filho do Campeão do Escorpião.. Children of the Empire Part I, by D. G. Laderoute Sotorii não aceitou a vitória de Dairu e se portou de forma desonrada diante de samurais proeminentes como seu pai e o Campeão de Esmeralda Doji Satsume. Children of the Empire Part II, by D. G. Laderoute A Morte do Imperador Pouco depois de saber da morte de seu pai, Shahai contou a Daisetsu que encontrara o Príncipe Herdeiro, interrompendo o seppuku de Hantei Sotorii. Ela eventualmente descobriu a verdade, que Sotorii havia matado o pai. Daisetsu prontamente confrontou o irmão mais velho. Shahai causou um ferimento leve em Sotorii durante a luta, o que a forçou a fugir de Otosan Uchi, e Daisetsu jurou que a acompanharia durante seu exílio forçado. Red Petals Scatter, by Robert Denton A Punição por ferir um Hantei é a execução imediata. Wind Through Falling Leaves, by Lisa Farrell Quando estavam fugindo, Togashi Mitsu os encontrou, dizendo que seu Senhor Togashi Yokuni, renomado profeta, o enviara para ajudar o Príncipe. Two Swords Fall from Heaven, by Marie Brennan Príncipe Herdeiro Sem que Daisetsu soubesse, pouco depois dele fugir da capital um édito emitido pelo finado Imperador antes de sua mortes foi anunciado na Corte Imperial. Daisetsu foi publicamente proclamado como o herdeiro do trono, e o Campeão do Clã Escorpião Bayushi Shoju foi determinado como o Regente Imperial até a maioridade de Daisetsu. O Imperador colocou o filho mais novo à frente do mais velho, que deveria se retirar para um monastério. Wind Through Falling Leaves, by Lisa Farrell The Imperial Court presumed Daisetsu had been kidnapped by Shahai. The Cornered Lion, Part I, by Robert Denton III A Corte Imperial presumiu que Daisetsu fora sequestrado por Shahai. The Cornered Lion, Part I, by Robert Denton III Categoria:Membros das Famílias Imperiais